


Chuck Playing The Sims

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Funny, Gen, The Sims, someone please take my keyboard away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: This is a series of posts I did on Tumblr.Chuck playing The Sims and everybody else reacting to it.





	1. You don't have a wife!

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! And feel free to send me your thoughts and ideas!

**Sam:** Hey, what are you doing?

**Chuck:** Panicking, my wife is having triplets.

**Dean:** Wife?! You don't have a wife.

**Chuck:** Course not, I have four.

Sam looks at Dean who throws his hands up in confusion.

**Sam:** What?

**Dean:** Dude, I'm not sure that's even legal.

**Chuck:** Stop raining on my parade Winchester, I can be whatever I want in The Sims....

**Chuck:** For example, you and Cas are gay for each other.

**Dean:** Who is what for who?

**Chuck sighs loudly and breaths out:** It's okay. Your secret is safe with me.

From somewhere in the bunker you can hear an amuse Sam laughing his heart out.


	2. How do you say 'Nah' for God?

 

Another day, another night, another week in the bunker, same old, same old. Except nowadays we could encounter a certain omniscient being sitting behind Sam's laptop (who would have confiscated it by now had it been Dean using it, but Sam wasn't gonna say 'Nah' to God, right? I mean it's GOD).

**Dean:** Dude, are you ever getting your laptop back?

**Sam:** I just couldn't fight him, you know?

**Dean:** Whatever, I'm going out with Cas. This place is in serious need of stocking and Chuck is quite useless on that front.

**Sam:** Yeah, sure. Have fun you two!

**Cas:** Would you like anything particular, Sam? I can make sure Dean won't forget it.

**Sam:** Some protein bars would be great. Thanks, Cas.

**Narrator:** Sam watches as God continues to play The Sims, he wonders just for a minute if this couldn't have drastic consequences, but decides that it's just his mind being over paranoiac. After all, what's the worst that could happen? Nothing or so Sam thought.

 

...

 

**Dean:** Were those dinosaur balloons?

**Cas:** I'm afraid it was. Why are we wearing Hawaiian flower collars?

**Dean:** What type of festival was that?

**Narrator:** Sam comes over where Chuck is sitting laughing to himself and hovers behind his shoulder. Cas!Sims and Dean!Sims are covered in festival paraphernalia, and groceries bags on their hands, as Sam lifts up his eyes to greet Dean and his angel, to his surprise they are looking very much alike their virtual selves.

**Sam:** Hey, Chuck?

**Chuck:** Yes, Samuel?

**Sam:** You know what?? Never mind.

**Narrator:** Sam had to admit they look adorably confused and happy, and Sam enjoys happiness, especially when it's towards Dean. He sighs smiling tiredly and checks his phone for prices for a new laptop... It suffices to say that come morning he would have a new laptop sitting on his bedside table. Yeah, sometimes having 'God' as a permanent roommate was pretty damn awesome.


	3. An Archangel you say?

**Narrator:**  Without a doubt, this was proving to be a real challenge. And here Chuck thought Sam was gonna be the easy one in the family, but so far, nothing. God had tried all his previous lovers and some really strange new ones as well, which might have included a witch, a mermaid, and a centaur.  
 **Chuck:**  IM-PO-SSI-BLE.  
 **Cas:**  What is impossible, father?  
 **Chuck:**  I have struggled against better judgment, my own expectations and Sam's rather inferiority of birth and I can no longer bear it.   
 **Cas:**  Did you just quote 'Pride and Prejudice'?   
 **Chuck gave him a puzzled look pouting a little:**  No?  
...  
 **Cas **narrowed his eyes:****  Sam is not inferior. He has a bright soul. As bright as Dean's.  
 **Chuck:**  Castiel! I need help. And I was not accusing Sam of anything.  
 **Cas:**  Well, is that silly game of yours again?  
 **Chuck:**  I'm offended! This is not just a silly game! You could be more appreciative of me, you ungrateful child.  
 **Cas:**  *laughs* A mermaid and a demon father? Poor Samuel. He could do better.  
 **Chuck:**  I have tried werewolves, leprechauns, a dog lover, a very attractive size agreeable man and nothing.  
 **Cas:**  Hmmm, well, Sam did found Gabriel quite amusing when he was alive.  
 **Chuck:**  Gabriel, you say?   
 **Cas:**  *puffs out of existence, possibly looking for Dean*  
 **Narrator:**  An archangel was the only thing Chuck hadn't tried yet.


	4. What is wrong with my troubled child?

**Narrator:** It's been three days. Three entire days without even a breath of Chuck. God had just disappeared to well, god knows where, but truth was that Sam was starting to worry. The game was stopped with a picture of Dean and Cas watching movies and talking, something they indeed were doing three days ago.

Since then they had gone on a hunt, marathoned the whole first season of 'Killjoys' and were now working on cleaning up the basement.

**Meanwhile on Heaven:** a loud crash is heard followed by a 'no'

**Chuck:** You are my only hope!

**Gabe:** I'm afraid you have outdone your request, Pops. I don't wanna come back. I'm pretty fine playing dead here, I even have angel friends to make me company.

**Chuck:** Gabriel...

**Gabe:** What's in for me? A new toy? Because let's be honest here, last time you gave me a trumpet. A silly trumpet, that didn't even tuned right.

**Chuck:** That's not--

**Gabe:** No? You gave Mikey this fancy spear and I got that thing that did nothing. *he pouts*

**Chuck:** You are acting like a newborn fledgling!

**Gabe:** Am I? Am I? Lucifer killed me! He almost killed your precious golden boys and you only came back when Luci was riding Cas - who let's be frank is a hell of an awesome angel.

**Chuck:** It's about Sam.

**Gabe:** Sammy? Samoose? Samshine? Sammich? Gigantor? Sasquatch? What is wrong with my troubled child?

**Chuck:** I can't seem to find him a perfect match in The Sims.

**Gabe:** You didn't just come all the way to Heaven's Cemetery corner to discuss a game me with me, did ya, father?

**Chuck:** Absolutely not. But with your brother dating Dean, I feel like Sam is constantly playing the third wheel.

**Gabe:** *mouth falling open* Cassie is dating?!

**Chuck:** Would you like to come back now and prank them by painting the Impala in pink?

**Gabe:** Okay, old man. You might have yourself a deal after all.

 

_ 2 days later _

 

**Dean:** SAAAAMMM! *faints*

Sam spurs after his brother, finds him fainted on the floor*

**Sam:** Dude? What the fuck?

**Dean:** *waking up* Oh, cruel world, it was just a dream, a horrible dream. *starts caressing and giving Baby kisses*

**Sam:** Should I even ask?

**Dean:** Some crazy, sick twisted person had painted Baby all pink! Pink, Sam! Who do you think would ever do such a thing?

**Sam:** *shakes his head and walks away* I'm gonna check on Chuck.

**Dean:** Let him know to never touch my baby!

**Sam:** This obsession is not healthy, Dean!

**Dean:** Screw you!

**Sam:** Wouldn't you rather screw Cas?

**Dean:** Shut up, SAMMY!


	5. Ops?

**Amara:** I'm so sorry.

**Chuck:** What? What have you DONE?

**Amara:** I just wanted to see how it worked and suddenly... well I messed up.

**Chuck:** Messed up? Messed up? YOU BROUGHT OUT THE BLOODY APOCALYPSE!

**Amara:** It was an accident!

**Chuck:** Fifteen minutes and you managed to kill Crowley, Cas, send Mary to freaking nowhere and Lucifer... Sister, even the Morningstar is on the loose.

**Amara whispers:** He has a child too...

**Chuck:** For the love of ME! *faints*

**Amara:** Brother?

**Chuck:** Who am I, where am I, has the world ended?

**Amara:** Maybe you can fix it?

**Chuck:** How, sister, do tell?

Amara sighed. Chuck bit his lip as he paced suddenly a snap was heard.

**Gabriel:** Hiya Pops, auntie called me. Said you needed me?!

**Chuck:** Oh, thank me! Gabriel, we have a problem.

**Gabriel:** What those chuckleheads did this time?

**Amara:** I didn't know you dad's stupid game was related to the real world.

**Gabriel:** Ops?


End file.
